The present invention relates to a rolling mounting and particularly to an additional bearing on the mounting shaft which enables electrical current transmission past the rolling mounting.
Electrically driven rail vehicles have always had a problem with transmitting electric current. Because serious damage may occur when current passes through rolling bearings, many measures are known for keeping current away from the bearings. For example, DE-C-41 00 587 discloses an insulating layer having high resistance. There are also many proposals which make it possible for the required current to be carried in a different way. Thus, for example, German Utility Model 92 09 504 proposes complicated grounding contacts around the bearing, which require a large space. European Patent Specification 475,841 suggests passing current in the region of the seal of the bearing. Although this saves space, it is not operationally reliable, since, for example, the bearing grease may cause a break in electrical contact.